Three Little Malfoys
by HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity
Summary: Hermione Malfoy was pregnant. Very pregnant. But her Husband Draco Malfoy was helping her through every step. A cute fluffly one-shot. A bit of humour. Semi - Epilogue Compliant. Post-War. T for language, and mentions of lemon. Previously named Perfect. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK. Only the plot is mine.


**I would like to say a huge thanks to my beta Jamespotterwasntaseeker who has written numerous wonderful Dramione's that you should all check out! This is my first story, so please review and go easy!**

Hermione Malfoy was pregnant; very pregnant. She was in her seventh month, and loving it so far. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, was helping her through every step; he was just as happy and excited as she was.

Many people had been shocked and disgusted by her relationship with Draco. The Weasleys had stopped talking to her, but Harry had always been there for her. At first he had been asked to play "messenger" by the Weasleys, but after a while he stopped. Draco and Harry had even become good friends. They often ribbed each other about their seeker skills, but it was playful.

She remembered her wedding, only Molly and Ron hadn't showed up, but the other's had come. They had all been a little stand-offish, but she was grateful they came. Apart from that, her wedding had been perfect. Her dress was amazing; it was ivory, with a slight green tint with layers of silk gathered up and pinned with daisies with green centers. Hermione had vehemently refused to let Draco see the dress before the big day, which annoyed him to no end.  
Hermione's breath hitched when she spotted Draco, he was wearing a TUX! Hermione had expected to see him in the Malfoy traditional groom's robes, but he was wearing Muggle clothing! Hermione was surprised, to say the least. She hardly noticed as tears began streaming down her face until Draco squeezed her hand; it was time to say the golden words.

"I do," she stuttered dumbly.

When she hesitated, Draco slowly began to look panicked. It was her wedding day, and she nearly forgot to say the magic words that would make her the happiest woman alive.

"I do," he said loudly and proudly.

Ugh, Hermione thought. I stuttered like a stupid little girl, and he sounds...oh I don't know! All she knew next was that Draco was slowly leaning in to her. When their lips met the same familiar, warmth settled in her stomach. She moved her hands gently to his face to deepen the kiss, but Draco had to pry her hands off his face as he gently push her off him. He chuckled softly, and took her hand. She leaned into him gently and whispered in his ear, "What's with the tux," she asked, "husband?"

"You're my Muggle-born...wife," he said. "Do you like it? I thought you would like it if I did something Muggle...," he trailed off.  
"I love it! You look dashing," she added slyly.  
"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione, you have so much to learn! Sexy yes, handsome yes, dashing...no," he whispered jokingly.  
She flashed him a smirk, and he muttered something that sounded like 'I've created a monster'. This loving exchange went on while the crowd was clapping loudly and the couple was oblivious.

"Let's go," Draco said. They then started the procession down the garden path, and to the main event hall of the Manor.  
Blaise and Luna, hand in hand, had been married a year already, were right behind them. That couple had also caused a stir, all though not as much Draco and Hermione. The Zabinis hadn't chosen a side in the war, so there was no hatred in the Wizarding World for the family, as there was for the Malfoys. With Lucius dead, Narcissa and Draco both hadn't received the Dark Mark and had taken Veritaserum at their trials. Draco had finished the walk of shame, and had begun the walk of redemption.

The reception was beautiful, and went without a hitch. They went to a tiny island of the coast of the Caribbean called Paix et de Paisir, or Peace and Pleasure in French. Draco had bought Hermione the island for their fifth anniversary; she was outraged at the present. Hermione was quite rich as well, but she wasn't as extravagant in her tastes as her husband. They had explored the beautiful wild life, gardens, and scenery in the day and at night they made sweet, beautiful love.

On the last day of their two week stay, Draco presented her with a beautiful Opal necklace. This brought tears to Hermione's eyes. He knew her so well; most men would buy their wives gaudy, over the top diamonds. This simple, but beautiful necklace was a testimony to why they were perfect for each other.

Two Years Later

Hermione resumed work at St. Mungo's, and Draco at DM Enterprises Inc. Both were enjoying married life immensely. Hermione had something to tell Draco, something important and she was dreading it. They'd talked about children, of course, and both agreed they wanted around three, but they hadn't decided when, or hadn't even been trying! It just happened. Harry and Ginny had two little ones and one on the way and Blaise and Luna had the twins.  
Maybe it was time; but she knew it would have been better planned, right? Her falling in love with Draco wasn't planned; him confessing her feelings for her on a drunken night out wasn't planned. Draco had loved her since 6th year. They decided to try to be civil when they were Head Boy and Girl together and had to share a common room. They soon became great friends, discovering they had plenty in common! Draco immensely enjoyed trading sarcastic comments with his secret love.

Hermione decided on her plan of action. She was so nervous, but Draco had a way of making her feel safe, normal, and amazing.

Later that day  
Hermione had made dinner for Draco; his favourite, steak and chips. She chuckled as she remembered his strange passion. Draco liked cooking - the Muggle way! Only very few of his friends knew, but he was very good at it. He only ate at the finest restaurants, and even then he was quite fussy.

"Hermione?" Draco called.

"In the kitchen, love!"

He was greeted by what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world. Draco walked over to her and hugged her tight before he kissed her.

"How was your day love?" He murmured quietly.

"I'll tell you over dinner, I made your favourite!"

"Thanks love! I'll go have a shower, and join you shortly," he said. "But wait, why do you have flour in your hair? Steak and chips don't need flour!"  
Hermione blushed and said, "It's...er...from the sauce." She blinked thrice, which alerted Draco that she was lying.

"Okay, 'Mione. Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too!" She sang, as he walked upstairs.

Hermione danced around, setting the table as Draco walked in with his silvery blond hair wet and tousled, wearing only green shorts and a spotless white polo shirt with simple flip-flops. He looked like a Greek God. Hermione walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"Hello, to you too," he said slightly out of breath.

They then had dinner and talked about their day. They were cuddled on the couch afterwards with Draco idly playing with Hermione's hair, and Hermione tracing patterns on his flat, toned stomach.

"I know you have something on your mind Hermione and you know you can tell me," he said.

"So spill!" He added in a high girly voice. Hermione laughed, and swatted his arm playfully.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, I have something to tell you, something important," she said. "I-I...well...you see...," she trailed off.

"Hermione! Spit it out!" Draco said.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione said in a rush.

Draco looked confused for a second as he deciphered her rushed words, and then his face went completely blank.

"Draco, look, I'm so sorry, i-it wasn't planned!" She said as she burst into tears. Hermione was just about to turn and leave the room when Draco lunged at her and crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back of course. How could she not? He moved from her lips, and kissed every teardrop on her face.

"Thank you, Hermione! Oh, Merlin, thank you! I love you, so much Hermione! You're happy, right Hermione? We're having a baby!"

"Of course, I'm happy Draco! It's just you sort of zoned out on me for a while! Oh Merlin! We're having a child of our own! Narcissa will be ecstatic! And we get to decorate a nursery and - oh!"

Hermione was silenced by a kiss from Draco. He pulled away abruptly. "We should go see a Healer! How far along are you, love? I-" He was then cut off by Hermione, once again with a kiss.

"Don't worry! I'm a Healer, remember? And I'm only one month gone, so we've got eight months to prepare and tell everyone!"  
"Okay love, good. Let's go to bed."

Hermione got up and was swept off her feet by Draco. "Draco! What are you doing?"

"You can't go straining yourself, love! You're pregnant!"

"Oh, really Draco? I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

"We're going to bed. I'm going to carry you. Simple as Trelawney!" She laughed, and they headed back upstairs to sleep.

Seven and a half months later.

Draco and Hermione had kept the pregnancy under wraps until Hermione started showing in her 4th month. People were even more shocked than they were about their wedding. Many people believed it was just a scam to get the Malfoy name back into societies good graces. Hermione had received many Howlers from Molly Weasley asking how he could 'sell herself to the enemy'.  
Molly and Ron - the more hot-headed Weasleys - believed that Draco and Narcissa had used tricks Voldemort had taught them to lie even with using Veritaserum, and that the Ministry's most skilled Legilimens had somehow been wrong. Ron had even had the audacity to storm into their Manor, Honey Wood House, and say that Hermione was a filthy Mudblood bitch. The only reason Draco didn't Avada his arse was because Hermione begged him not to. He still had a vein throbbing in his neck out of anger. He had then proceeded to tell Draco that the child was his since they were having a secret affair and that Hermione didn't love him and was using him for his money. Draco bent over laughing at Ron's desperate attempts to break them up.

Hermione then said, "Ronald, this is ridiculous, it's been nearly eight years. I love Draco and he loves me. I'm happy with him and I'm having his child. I loved you as a brother. I had feelings towards you when I was young, but they're all gone now! I don't even love you as a brother anymore! How can I? All you've said to me in the past nine years have been insults! If I see you in the street, you give me dirty looks! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of your mother sending me threatening letters! I'm sick of Harry having to choose between us! I'm sick of Ginny having to as well! I can't go to their children's birthday parties because you'll be there! I can't have a night out with my friends because YOU'LL BE THERE! Just stop Ron! Please!" She then burst into tears and sank to the floor. "GET OUT RON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"She screamed through her tears.

"Weasley get out of my house now. You are distressing my wife." Draco's voice was deathly calm, but Hermione could see the storm growing behind those silvery orbs. She knew that one word could make him snap. The more petty, childish Hermione would love to see Ron hexed into next week by Draco, but she didn't want the father of her child in Azkaban for their baby's birth.  
"Ron," Hermione said quietly.

He turned on his heel and left. Draco walked straight over to Hermione, picked her up gently and brought her into the lounge. He delicately set her onto the sofa and sat down and took her swollen feet into his lap.

"Foot rub, love?"

"Yes, please, Draco. I love you."

Draco kissed her and smiled down at her. "Do you want to talk about it, love?" He asked quietly, a small frown gracing his beautiful face.

Hermione stretched up and straightened the crease between his brows. "Let's not, please."

"Okay," Draco said. Draco continued rubbing her feet, and chuckled at the small contented sighs and moans she gave out. She soon fell asleep, and Draco carried her gently upstairs.

The Next Day

Hermione was shopping for bedtime stories in Flourish and Blotts with Luna, who was asking a shop assistant about books on Nargles, when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. She breathed in and out for a few minutes and decided that she was fine.

She was just paying for her twenty-seven bedtime books when she got another pain, this one was worse.

Luna heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and saw her clutching her stomach and said, "'Mione? Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

Hermione knew from her Healer experience that she was going to have the baby. Now all she was waiting for was - There it is! Her water broke! She was definitely having the baby, and needed to get to St. Mungo's and fast!

"The Baby." That was all she needed to say before Luna jumped into action.

"Excuse me Sir, but she is going into labor and she needs to use the Floo because Apparating is too dangerous for her and the baby," Luna said quickly.

"Right this way Madam." He then walked them to an office with a fireplace.

"Sir, I'll also need you to Owl, a Mr. Draco Malfoy please, and tell him his wife has gone into labour, and is at St. Mungo's."

Both Luna and Hermione took a handful of Floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungo's, Maternity Ward!"

Back in Flourish and Blotts, the shop assistant was writing a quick to note to Draco.

Mr. Malfoy,  
Your wife went into labour at Flourish and Blotts a few moments ago. I was instructed to Owl you, and tell you to go to St. Mungo's.  
Best Wishes, and good luck to you.  
Sincerely,  
Marcus Williams

Draco was just in his office at DM. Enterprises, when a plain brown barn owl flew into his window. He wondered who it was. Draco was extremely bored and didn't want to do any work. He wanted to be at home with Hermione, but she insisted he come into work! Oh, the woman he loved annoyed him sometimes! He sat there thinking as then opened the hurriedly written note. After he read it, he sat there for half a second before he jumped up, and ran to the fireplace in his office. He yelled "St. Mungo's!"

When he arrived, Hermione was being helped by a nurse clad in white into a wheelchair. She grinned when she spotted Draco running to her through the throng of waiting families with charmed, novelty balloons. Draco was glad he had ordered a huge, comfortable private suite. They had the best healers here.  
As Draco wheeled Hermione into the suite, he smiled. This was where his child was going to be born. Hermione lay on the bed, Draco sitting on a chair beside her beaming. The healer was hovering around doing spells.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy your only dilated one centimeter so you've still got a long way to go. It would be best to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll have a nap." She turned to Draco and said very firmly, "Stay, please." It sounded more like an order than a request.  
Draco smiled and said, "a troll couldn't drag me away."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. As she slept, Draco remembered how they got together...

It was a week before Christmas, and the students who weren't staying at Hogwarts for the holiday had left a couple of hours prior. Draco and Hermione were good friends, and were both staying back. Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to play a drinking game; Hermione was outraged!

"Malfoy, why on EARTH, would I want to play a ridiculous drinking game! I'm not STUPID! Pfft!"

Draco sighed and muttered something that sounded a lot like'Chicken'.  
"Did you just call me, chicken? How childish," exclaimed Hermione.  
"Yes Granger, I called you chicken because you are! Won't play a little drinking game with your friend! Buck bok, buck booook! Ah! I see! Don't you trust me Hermione?" He said putting his hand on his heart.

"Fine Draco, I'll play a drinking game with you! In fact, I'll choose the game! I know a Muggle game called Truth or Dare, but we can put a twist on it. For every dare you do successfully, you drink a shot of firewhiskey. For every dare you fail you have to take off an article of clothing. When you pick truth you have to drink a shot of Two Minute Lasting Veritaserum to make sure you tell the truth! You game Malfoy?".

Draco looked a little shocked at the game, but of course he would play it! What did he have to lose? His dignity? Pft! He had to have it, to lose it! Besides, maybe if Granger saw his hot body, she'd beg him to take her up against the portrait of the vampire at the door to their common room. The thought made him smirk.

"Okay! I'll start Malfoy! I dare you too announce to all the Gryffindor's that you're gay!" Hermione squealed gleefully. She would enjoy this and show no embarrassment at the truths, or dares, or having to take her clothes off!  
"Argh! Granger, you bitch! No way! I'll take off my tie!" Draco smirked it was just his tie.

"Granger, I dare you to profess your love for Professor Snape in the Great Hall in front of everyone."

"No, thanks Malfoy," she said calmly as she took off her cardigan quickly. It wouldn't make any difference. The fire was blazing.

They were both in their underwear and thoroughly sloshed. Draco only had his boxer on, which he refused to lose.  
"Okay, Granger, I pick truth!" He slurred.

"I'll go easy on you Malfoy, what's your biggest problem in life?"

Draco downed a shot of Veritaserum, and said, "The fact that I'm completely in love with you."

Hermione stared at Draco for a while before she started slowly walking over to him. Draco knew what was coming but couldn't wait. He jumped up and kissed her, hard.

After kissing hotly for about ten minutes Draco pulled back; Hermione tried to pull him back to her, but he pecked her lips once and said, "you're drunk 'Mione. Tomorrow if you still want to, then we will continue."

He bent down, and kissed her once again. "Goodnight 'Mione," he whispered softly, but she had fallen asleep so he gently carried her back to her room. Little did he know that Granger was pretending, and what he'd said, had completely cleared the fog of drunkenness. And if he said he loved her again, she'd tell him she loved him too.

A slight pressure on his hand brought him back to present day. "Mrs. Malfoy you're fully dilated, so if you could start pushing please," said Healer Park.  
"You can do it, love! I know you can. I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

Hermione began the long and painful process of child birth. She was screaming and saying things like, "DRACO MALFOY IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU, YOU ARSE!" Draco didn't take any of these thing's to heart. He knew she was in pain, so when he winced from yet another broken bone in his hand, she would say, "I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry!" And Draco would reassure her that he was fine. Absolutely fine, considering what she was going through. He would murmur in her ear and say he loved her over and over that she was going to be the best mum ever, and how great she was doing.

"I see a head! We have a torso! One more big push!" Yelled Healer Park.  
And then Hermione and Draco heard a shrill cry from their new daughter! A nurse showed Hermione the baby briefly, but then took her away.  
"What's wrong?" Draco demanded. He hadn't even held his daughter yet. And Hermione was tired and sweaty.

"Hermione still has a big job to do! You can see your children after when their all out," said Healer Park.

"What?"

"You're having triplets! Two more babies to go!"

At that Draco fainted, and the little nurse yelled Rennervate. Healer Park explained that they were having triplets, and she was confused at how they hadn't been told, but they would investigate later. All that mattered was getting the other two little babies out.

So, Hermione repeated the painful process twice. The nurse took their two little girls and their little boy away to clean them up before she brought them back swathed in blankets. Healer Park had used a Scourgify charm on Hermione, so she was clean now too. Then left the new little family to get to know each other.  
Draco was captivated by his children. It still felt weird saying it, but good weird. He loved them with all his heart already. His son was the spitting image of him, with silvery grey eyes and silvery blond hair, but Hermione's little button nose. One of his daughter's had darker blond, perfectly straight hair with hazel eyes. And his last daughter had Hermione's beautiful unruly dark brown curls, with blue eyes and silver flecks. His children were beautiful.

Then Hermione said, "I was just thinking, and you can change whatever you want these are just suggestions, but...," said Hermione.

"Go on," encouraged Draco.

"Okay, well I was thinking Delilah Louisa Lyra, for this little one." She touched her daughter with the brown curly hair, on the tip of her nose. "And Benjamin Felix Leo, and Amelia Aurora May Malfoy. What do you think Draco?"

Draco honestly loved all the names. They were perfect!

"And you went along with the Black family tradition I see," he said, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, I like it. They name's are beautiful," she said.

"I love them. They're perfect! Thank you Hermione. I love them. People will think Ben will be in Gryffindor for sure with a middle name like Leo! It's nice though. I like it!"

"They're perfect," Hermione whispered in awe, "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N. Well, here it is! This is my first one-shot. I hope you all liked it! If I've made any mistakes, spelling or grammar, please tell me! And I had to take a few liberties with the '2 Minute Lasting Veritaserum', but hey! It's fanfic! And I also may have gotten a few things about pregnancies wrong, so please tell me in a PM or Review! Please review and tell me what you think! I may do a one-shot sequel, I haven't decided, but I'll think it over! Thank you :) xxx**


End file.
